According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,303 (JP-A-8-14140), a high pressure pump includes a cylinder that movably accommodates a plunger for pressurizing fuel in a compression chamber.
As referred to an example depicted in FIG. 26, a high pressure pump 500 includes a plunger 510, which is movable in a cylinder 520, and a solenoid valve (control valve) 550, which is sustained by a solenoid valve support 560. The high pressure pump 500 is mounted to an external member such as an engine head cover via a flange 570. The high pressure pump 500 further includes an inlet 530, an outlet 540. In this structure, the cylinder 520, the inlet 530, the outlet 540, the solenoid valve support 560, and the flange 570 are separate from each other, and are assembled with each other.
As referred to an example depicted in FIG. 27, a high pressure pump 580 includes a cylinder 584, through which the plunger 510 is movable, the inlet 530, the outlet 540, the solenoid valve support 560, and the flange 570. These components of the high pressure pump 580 are separate from each other, and are assembled to each other.
The high pressure pump 500, 580 includes a large number of components. Consequently, an assembling work of the high pressure pump is complicated. In addition, a large number of sealing members are necessary for sealing components, which are connected with each other, for restricting fuel from leaking.